1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to electrical bushings and more, particularly, is directed to electrical bushings having seals that provide improved insulation medium retention, particularly during severe incidents.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical bushings are used for transferring electrical power through a grounded interface. Such bushings are typically found in power systems, such as electric power transmission and distribution substations, allowing for electrical power to pass between power transmission lines through the electrically grounded wall of an apparatus, typically a transformer; circuit breaker; generator; reactor or building.
Typical bushings consist of a central electrical conductor, which carries the electrical power, surrounded by a high dielectric insulation medium such as mineral oil and oil-impregnated paper. Retention of the insulation medium has proven difficult particularly in view of the conditions to which such bushings are often exposed. For example, bushings can be exposed to dynamic loads imparted by wind, seismic events such as earthquakes, impacts, other dynamic loads, and any combinations thereof.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present application that there is a need for bushings having seals that alleviate, mitigate or otherwise improve upon one or more of the aforementioned and/or other deleterious effects of prior art bushings